Are you sure its just the Quidditch? Oliver & Herm
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: Hermione gets more than she bargained for at the Quidditch match!   These are not my characters! All of the character praise goes to J.K.Rowling!


Are you sure it's just Quidditch?

The screams of teenage girls and the roar of teenage boys made it hard to actually concentrate on the game in hand, Gryffindor were 50-20 with Slytherin and competition was fierce. Hermione stood on the bleachers cheering at the impressive game a certain Oliver wood was playing, numerous times now they had locked eyes during the intense game and, of course, Ron and Neville teased her about it. Harry was the seeker in this match, like every other. He was against Malfoy who was determined to prove himself a worthy seeker. The age old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't just stay on the pitch, it was evident in the hallways when they passed one another, in the Great Hall when they all ate together, the classes they shared with each other... and there was never a clean fight.

"ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR" screamed the point's keeper and Hermione found herself jumping and cheering along with her fellow class mates. As the game went on, Hermione found herself getting increasingly more involved waving and screaming and jumping. She never did understand why people did this but enjoyed it none the less. Oliver wood and Harry potter were playing incredibly well, dodging the barbaric bludgeons and out of the way swipes from the Slytherin team. She must admit – she was very impressed. The game ended when harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won by a long stretch. This meant only one thing – Dorm party! Hermione loved these events as she could let her hair down and have a good time with no implications, of course – she never told anyone this. As she descended from the bleachers and wandered across the pitch, someone gently grabbed her shoulder, spinning her round to see their face. It was Oliver wood, looking the part in his burgundy and yellow Quidditch attire. Hermione smiled as he smiled back,  
>"Hey, did you – urm were you impressed?" he stumbled slightly over his words but she knew what me meant, she has to deal with Ronald and his rambling more often than not,<br>"Yes very! You all played very well I must say." She smiled tilting her head to the side. Before he could speak again Harry and Ron appeared behind her, chanting and acting very excitable,  
>"Come on Mione, we gotta' get changed and go to the celebration!" Ron shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her encouragingly, Harry grabbed her other arm assisting Ron.<br>"See you there?" Oliver asked sweetly, not at all offended by the two boys rudeness,  
>"Sure, I would like that" smiled Hermione as she was pulled towards the castle.<p>

"So how come you were so late getting back? Everyone else was up the hill before you left!" asked Ginny as she brushed her long, cinnamon hair,  
>"I – I was talking to someone, after the game... about Quidditch..." Hermione said as she was pulling on her V-neck cardigan in burgundy and yellow to match the drapes in the Common room, she knew Ginny wouldn't be content with knowing so little about what was going on,<br>"come on then – who was it?" she asked eagerly, Hermione, acting very blasé shrugged and said,  
>"Oliver Wood" but a small smile escaped her lips. Ginny let out a sweet laugh,<br>"Are you sure it's just the Quidditch talk he was interested in?" she winked at Hermione before ducking a flying pillow Hermione had launched at her.

Meanwhile, in the boys dorm -  
>"so, you and Hermione. What was that about?" asked Harry quietly as he pulled his Gryffindor logoed shirt over his head,<br>"Just talking about the game is all..." Oliver shrugged calmly as he adjusted his V-neck pullover,  
>"Are you sure it's just the Quidditch?" Ron jokingly bounced his eyebrows at Oliver.<br>"Yes, that's all we talked about" he smiled as he left the room to head down to the decorated common room.

Sat in the oversized arm chair was Hermione, with her hair partially up and loosely curled as she made an effort to impress tonight, her skin had a glow about it and her cheeks were rosy with anticipation. Scanning the room she was Oliver heading towards her smiling, she stood up and he offered his hand,  
>"Care to dance?" he smiled confidently, "I love this song" this time he had a somewhat cheeky look about his smile, Hermione took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. After about 45 minutes of jumping, dancing and laughing Oliver pulled her close causing her to blush,<br>"Can I get you a drink?" he asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the pounding music, nodding, the two went to the drinks cabinet and got a Butterbeer each. Hermione flopped down onto the couch and Oliver sat next to her,  
>"I never see you around Hermione, why is that?" he smiled, taking a sip from his bottle,<br>"I don't get out much, I spend a lot of time in the library or studying..." she smiled,  
>"Or getting into some form of trouble!" Oliver laughed,<br>"Well that too... but that's not through any fault of mine... directly at least!"  
>"Yeah, you and your friends adventures are never unheard of, they can't go to the library without some form of speculation!" his eyes wandered about her and the room as he smiled, "I didn't think you were a fan of Quidditch" he smiled, looking into Hermione's eyes,<br>"I have been to every game since I joined here actually" she said proudly, he was quite impressed, but also confused, why had he never seen her in the crowds until today?  
>"I think you play very well, you seem to know how to handle the speed and the broom very well, I assume it takes some dedication". She proclaimed. He laughed and nodded,<br>"I am very dedicated to the sport" he said proudly, puffing his chest slightly. Hermione stared at his big brown eyes,  
>"Well I find watching the sport entertaining enough." She smiled. Slowly he decided to lean in, she felt her heartbeat pounding in her mouth and ears, she could feel his slow, regular breathing on her face now, they were just inches from each other and with a huge smile on both their faces he whispered,<br>"Are you sure it's just the Quidditch?"


End file.
